Fighter 2
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, this fighter became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. After the group failed to ambush the Espheni troops, this fighter walks up the the group with Weaver and two other fighters. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidently being shot by Ben, this fighter is seen talking to some fighters, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather At The River" After Ben Mason retrieves pictures of the Beamer that was shot down, this fighter is standing guard during the meeting. Later, when the convoy is crossing the bridge during the night, the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, and this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. He reaches the other side of the bridge alive. "Compass" After Jimmy's death, he helps place his body in the grave then listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. During the night, he is seen preparing to leave the airport camp. "Young Bloods" When Diego's group arrives, he watches as they enter the camp. The next morning he is seen standing guard outside Weaver's tent. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters; as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he stands up in shock. After the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. When Lyle arrives back to the hospital with Anthony and John Pope this fighter is briefly seen walking near the entrance of the hospital. "Molon Labe" After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects the hospital. He witnesses Karen being escorted into the hospital, and guards the Espheni leader when captured. Using the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, the 2nd Mass escape the hospital with their lives. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, he sees the destruction of the bridge. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served food and smiles as Jeanne reunites with her father. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is first briefly seen on watch at the Charleston entrance. "Collateral Damage" This fighter is first seen walking around the camp with another fighter. Later that night he fights against the Espheni troops in the team that is used as a decoy. "Badlands" This fighter is seen during the morning, fortifying the Charleston by setting up barricades. After the Liberty Tree is finished, he listens to Tom's speech about it. "At All Costs" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston during the night. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter talks with other fighters while spectating the Liberty Tree. Later after a bomb detonates in Charleston, he helps to free the ones trapped underground. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but this fighter, Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other fighters escape with their lives. "The Eye" Walking on the road, this fighter watches as Dick falls to the ground. Soon after, he watches as Anne speaks to a injured skitter through Denny. "Door Number Three" This fighter greets the 2nd Mass survivors from the ghetto as they arrive to Chinatown. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak, however did not come out without injuries, as he injured his head during the battle and is patched up by the survivors. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the few remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. "Shoot the Moon" This fighter is seen walking into Chinatown with a group of fighters. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. This fighter goes on the mission to find the Overlord at the high school. After, he attends Denny's funeral. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. He stands guard as the 2nd Mass create a barricade with the dead skitters. "Hatchlings" This fighter is seen walking around Chinatown. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" While the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment are arriving the naval base, this fighter along with a few others stay at the whiskey distillery to guard Cochise and Dingaan Botha. This fighter is requested to help move the Shadow Plane. Dingaan tells him that when they lift it, he is required to place the mech pod it's place. Appearances Trivia *Due to the the end of the shooting schedule, some actors where starting to break off for other shows and couldn't make the final days to film Falling Skies. Gallery Fighter-2x05.PNG 2ndMass1-2x03.PNG 2ndMass-2x03.PNG Fighter-2x04.PNG Fighter2-2x06.PNG Fighter-2x06.PNG Fighter-Metting-2x06.PNG Falling-skies-season-3-photo2.jpg Fighter2-2x09.PNG 487252_10151106674405358_1868256119_n.jpg s04e01_15.jpg S04e10 229.jpg 2ndMassFighters-5x07.PNG Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Living Characters Category:Fighter Category:Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Militia